


Koneko

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Uruha and Aoi as hybrid cats/animals lmao idk, Aoi is rolling around annoying Uruha for sex lol, M/M, Shameless PWP, They're humans just with cat ears and tails lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi's in heat but all Uruha wants to do is sleep. Well, Aoi kitty always gets his way anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koneko

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/186810.html) on August 09, 2013.
> 
> This is for [fumuko](http://fumuko.tumblr.com) and inspired by her lovely little fanart [here](http://i60.tinypic.com/k3n3wz.jpg)

_While female cats can go into heat, male cats only mount other cats as a display of dominance or territorial issue._  
  
_Meow_ , comes his voice, cooing every now and then, rubbing his soft, fluffy ears against the blond’s front belly. Uruha almost falls out of his couch in the midst of his afternoon nap, and he makes out an animalistic growl as he flips his body over, trying to go back to sleep. He knows what the other cat wants to do to him, but Uruha’s not in a mood for that, _no_. He’s had enough of Aoi and his need to breed. Uruha liked sex, sure, but not when Aoi was trying to get him to go at it for practically three times a day, _every_ day. Uruha was sick and tired of having to fulfill his lover’s impossible sexual needs.  
  
“ _Meeeeow_ ,” Aoi purred once more, climbing onto the blond’s back and face planting his head right against Uruha’s ass. “ _Meow meow meow…”_ The raven was giggling, obviously finding the idea of annoying his lover fun, and as he slipped out a little tongue to give a quick lick at Uruha’s clothed butt, Aoi’s own tail wagged excitedly behind him.  
  
“Uru! I’m in heat! Play with me!” Aoi rolled around the blond’s body desperately, licking his hands playfully as he does so. He lowered down and rubbed himself in between Uruha’s thighs, knowing that the one thing he wanted lay there. “U~ru~ha!” Now he was singing in that high pitched shrill he always made whenever he wanted to mate.  
  
Oh, fuck it. Uruha made a frustrated snarl. Aoi wasn’t going to leave him alone at this rate, was he?  
  
“Aoi!” Uruha yelled, turning his body around once more, his eyes glaring warningly over to the raven – who seemed to be on the verge of dry humping him. “I’m not in the mood for this, I… ” The blond’s voice is caught dead in his throat suddenly, when his eyes lay upon his raven lover, smiling eagerly up to Uruha. Aoi’s visibly naked, his messy raven hair falling to his shoulders, his own pink cat ears flaring straight up, his dark eyes looking over in a hooded stare, full red lips pursing into the most irresistible pout ever. Aoi’s own black tail wags a little behind him, and it seems to follow Uruha’s gaze, reaching up to caress down Aoi’s own arms; plus his white, milky skin… trailing down from his chest… with his pink inviting nipples… his flat, exposed stomach… playing a little with his cute navel piercing… and then finally slipping in between his naked thighs, where… Aoi threw his hair over his shoulder, his eyes lowering to flutter his long eyelashes at Uruha. Oh _fuck_. Uruha knew exactly what Aoi was doing. Aoi’s been doing the same seductive routine every week and Uruha just keeps falling for it.  
  
“I’m tired, I’m going back to sleep.” Uruha snaps, trying to shake off his daze, though he couldn’t deny there was an uncontrollable lust beginning to build up in him, right from down his lower regions. The blond squeezed his eyes shut and fell back against the couch helplessly, hoping to get Aoi’s enticing image out of his brain, though knowing the fact that Aoi was just there, next to him, fully naked and ready to be _abused_ just made Uruha feel so – No. No. Not today. Not now. Uruha was going to get his sleep and that was that. That was –  
  
“Uruha- _sama_ …” Aoi’s purring again, his voice sounding every bit of sorry at the loss of interest from the blond. No. Not this again. If Aoi’s seductive plan failed, he was going to go ahead with plan B, where he would try to guilt trip the blond into fucking him. “What did Aoi-san do wrong? Is Uruha-sama displeased with Aoi?” He was climbing atop the blond once more, this time onto his stomach, and the way Aoi spread his thighs and caressed his ass against Uruha’s crotch made the blond curse internally in his head. Aoi seemed to have all the seductive techniques in the world memorized at the back of his head.  
  
“I said _no_ ,” Uruha said, albeit in a rather strangled voice, and he lifted his own blond tail right up behind him to curl around Aoi’s thin waist, nudging him away from his own body. “Aoi, can’t you just hump a cushion or something? I want to sleep.”  
  
There’s a loud, audible mewl erupting from the stubborn raven. “But I want Uruha-sama to _do_ me!” Right. Aoi was acting like a five year old kid again. This always happened whenever he didn’t get what he wanted.  
  
“I don’t want to _do_ you!” Uruha refuted back, in a horrible imitation of Aoi’s voice, something that silences his raven lover for a while. At first, Uruha thinks Aoi’s finally gotten the message, and he’s almost worried he’s hurt his lover’s feelings in the process, but just when he parts his lips to vocalize an apology, he feels Aoi’s familiar own tail moving down his jeans, unbuttoning the front of it skillfully. Uruha’s eyes widen, his hands reaching down to attempt to stop the raven.  
  
“What the fuck – No, Aoi, I –” Before he can even get a word out, however, Aoi’s already enthusiastically slipping his hands down Uruha’s jeans, tugging them down his waist, his head bending down as he does so. Uruha sends him a threatening glare. “Aoi, you are _not_ giving me a blowjob right now.”  
  
Aoi’s barely unfazed. “You don’t want to do me, so I’ll do… you!” Aoi’s cat ears perk up happily as he says so, the grin on his face widening as he lowers his lips to the front of the blond’s now stripped pants. There’s a visible bulge slowly forming at the front, and Uruha curses under his breath when he realizes just how easily his body betrays him, and how easily it gives in to Aoi’s sexual advances. “Someone’s getting an erection, ooo~” The raven teases, his whole face lighting up and his eyes beaming, as if he’s so pleased he’s the cause for this reaction from Uruha, and just the mere look on Aoi’s face makes Uruha laugh a little to himself. Despite how annoying Aoi sometimes acted, Uruha just loved the raven too goddamn much.  
  
“If you want to suck me off, Aoi… just do it.” Uruha rolls his eyes with a huff, folding his arms to himself, not wanting to appear to give in to his lover just yet. But he knows he’s on his way there, already; once Aoi wanted something, Uruha always ended up giving it to the raven, anyway. Plus, if there was anyone who could suck a cock, it would be Aoi, anyway…  
  
“You’re so mean to me, Uru,” Aoi’s pouting, though he knows the blond doesn’t mean it, anyway, and that he loves Aoi despite all his protests. Aoi’s fingers tug at the hems of his boxers hurriedly, pulling them down, and as Uruha’s cock comes into full view, pink and semi-erect looking, Aoi can’t help but lick his lips once more, something that makes the blond blush briefly. Uruha tries to keep his eyes away, just so he could concentrate on the pleasure alone and lessen the humiliation, but part of him wants to look at Aoi, because he knows just how erotic looking Aoi can get when he does this, and he secretly loves it, loves seeing his lover get all flushed up and dirty in his erotic state.  
  
As the raven’s lips envelop Uruha’s cock into his mouth, the blond’s thighs shiver in suspense, knowing just how good it’s going to get. Aoi’s mouth already feels so warm around his swollen flesh, and as Aoi’s head moves forward to push it further in, Uruha’s tail curls up satisfiedly behind him, and his cat ears fall down in pleasure, something that Aoi notices with pride. Uruha’s breathing grows erratic as Aoi’s tongue begins caressing the sides of his cock, his eyes falling shut as he does so, his cheeks hollowing in and blushing a light stain of pink.  
  
“You’re so sexy when you look like that,” Uruha groans, tossing his head back in defeat. His hands move forward to Aoi’s scalp, running down the back of his head and gripping harshly at the strands, pulling him closer in. It wasn’t much so that he needed the support; he just liked the feeling of playing with Aoi, torturing him, making him wince at the strength and dominance he was exerting over him; and he knew Aoi liked it too, Aoi liked the pain a lot. He pushes his cock deeper inside the raven’s mouth, and as the raven neko makes a small, muffled moan at the back of his throat, Uruha knows he’s pushing Aoi to his limit, though he knows Aoi can take it; after all, they’ve done this too many times together.  
  
Uruha peeks an eye open, admiring Aoi’s subservient countenance, his eyes painfully shut but his mouth still obediently sucking at him, bringing him to full erection. Uruha doesn’t know Aoi does it; take Uruha all the way in like this, and manage to look so sexy at the same time; but he doesn’t question it, or at least not when Aoi’s tongue presses against the underside of his member in a way that makes Uruha lose all control. The blond gasps loudly, loosening his grip against Aoi’s hair, and he can almost see a smile against Aoi’s lips, as if telling Uruha that he’s won, and that Aoi’s up for a new challenge.  
  
“Goddammit, Aoi,” Uruha moans, his own tail slithering up from behind him. “You’re such a bad _kitty_.” Aoi gloats at that, jumping up onto the blond’s thighs, lowering his head down and deep throating the blond at the very same time. Uruha hisses, the pleasure from the tight warmth around his cock flooding him almost immediately, and he digs his nails down into the couch beneath him, not wanting to give in, not wanting to cum so easily. Aoi’s tongue is working hurriedly, and at the same time, the raven’s stroking his own erection up and down wetly against Uruha’s thigh. He can feel Aoi smearing his own pre-cum against the blond’s skin, and it makes the blond feel so _dirty_ , feel so horny, and he wants nothing more than to flip Aoi on his back and fuck him now, and cover Aoi in his very own cum. No, but he can’t be that impatient. Good things always come to those who wait, and the needy one here was Aoi, not him. Uruha smirked to himself; no, he was going to torture the raven for just a little while longer.  
  
He pays attention to the very lust in the raven’s eyes, and how sly and needy Aoi looks, wanting to pleasure the blond as best as possible, and he knows this has become a game; he knows Aoi wants to challenge him, he knows Aoi wants him to feel remorse for denying him of _this_ earlier. Aoi makes muffled moans as he continues rubbing his slippery cock against Uruha’s thigh, at the same time slipping his tongue teasingly into Uruha’s slit, and the way his throat massages Uruha’s cock almost brings the blond over the edge, as well as how erotic Aoi’s acting, how he’s blushing and looking so sweaty and full of wanting.  
  
As Aoi’s eyes fall to a close once more, the raven feels Uruha’s familiar tail curling up behind him, entangling with his own one, something that makes him giggle. Uruha always liked to play with him like this; it was just one of their favourite past times – but when Uruha’s own tail moves down Aoi’s back, parts in between Aoi’s legs and quickly locates the raven’s entrance, Aoi’s eyes widen open for a moment, having never expected that coming. He almost slips Uruha’s cock out of his mouth, had the blond not reach his hands out to grip forcefully at Aoi’s hair, something that serves as warning to the raven to not move.  
  
“Stay put,” Uruha says in a demanding voice, and Aoi nods, timidly, his cat ears partially falling down, his whole self shuddering; feeling the blond’s furry tail tease him at his hole, stroking and caressing him softly there. Aoi’s tongue is messily sucking, now, unable to withstand the pleasure just from Uruha’s teasing; and as it slips into inside of him, Aoi almost lets out a scream, his hands digging tightly into the sides of Uruha’s hips. The vibrations from his mouth around the blond’s cock makes Uruha groan a little; he pushes his tail in a little deeper, knowing just how raw Aoi was right now, and the way the raven neko chokes back on his tears and grips Uruha tightly to him is a good indication of the pain that’s filling him up. He knows Aoi won’t complain, though; Aoi never complained.  
  
“Shhh, Aoi kitty, I just want to make you feel good.” Uruha’s lips move into a smirk, knowing fully well that his raven lover was frightened to death currently, having never experienced this before. Uruha’s rock hard cock is still in his mouth, but Aoi’s no longer paying attention to it, feeling more nervous at having Uruha’s tail inside of him. As Uruha begins moving his tail in and out of him, Aoi finds himself whimpering, his own tail wagging uncertainly behind of him. Uruha’s tail felt so different from his usual fingers; Uruha’s fingers were more solid and full, whereas… whereas his tail felt more gentle, more ticklish, but more lengthy. It made Aoi feel _so_ violated, and yet it made him feel so close to the blond, knowing their tails were one of the most intimate parts of their body. Aoi can’t help but move back a little, meeting Uruha’s thrusts, and soon Aoi finds himself moaning around Uruha’s cock again, the blond still not permitting it to leave his mouth.  
  
“Urummf-samafff…” Aoi’s sucking lightly on the blond’s cock, his whole body tingling in pleasure. Uruha was going faster and faster in his pace, and Aoi’s slowly losing control, his own hands reaching down to give some attention to his own throbbing cock. It was standing, in between his thighs, looking hot and bothered, and Aoi can’t resist as he begins rubbing at the head insistently, knowing just how easy he was going to cum at this rate. “ _Mmf… Oh…_ oh… Urummf…”  
  
“God, Aoi…” Uruha groaned, watching his raven lover pleasure himself along to him, feeling his very cock harden right in the raven’s mouth as well. “How good does it feel with my tail fucking you? Tell me how much, kitty.”  
  
“A- _Ah!_ Ah…” Aoi’s squeezing his eyes shut, feeling Uruha give him a particularly hard thrust, and tears cloud his eyes; his very face growing red and his wet hair sticking to his face. “Good... mmf… Aoi-san likes it… oh… mm…!”  
  
“Good kitty,” Uruha hums approvingly, liking the very tortured sight of Aoi very much. “Now I want to fuck you hard with my own cock. Turn around for me.”  
  
Aoi’s too happy to hear those words; he slips Uruha’s cock out past his lips, his own tail moving up excitedly to caress past the blond’s cheek softly as a silent form of thank you. Uruha laughs, shaking his head, and as he withdraws his tail from Aoi’s ass, his neko lover spins around quickly, growing impatient by the second. Aoi crawls on his fours, facing his ass to the blond, his hands eagerly spreading his cheeks apart, showing Uruha the very hole he’s been violating all these while. The raven can feel how sore he’s going to be, already, but it doesn’t stop him from wanting more of Uruha to fill him up, to fuck him and give him what he deserves.  
  
“You’re already so stretched here,” Uruha murmurs, his hands cupping Aoi’s cheeks full, pulling them apart. Aoi’s skin felt so soft under his fingertips, his ass so round and full, so nice to squeeze and abuse. “You really like getting fucked up here, don’t you? You’ll take anything… my cock… my tail… Mmm.” Uruha gets onto his knees, straightening himself up a little, before raising his palm down, giving a tight slap to the side of Aoi’s ass. “Who’s been a bad kitty, Aoi?”  
  
Aoi lets out a strangled moan, his own shivering cock twitching immediately in response. “A… Aoi-san... Aoi-san’s been a bad kitty, Uruha-sama.”  
  
Uruha chuckles a little at his response. Aoi was getting so turned on by this, and Uruha just loved playing with him like this so much. “What do bad kitties want, Aoi-chan?” Uruha nudges his own cock in between the raven’s buttcheeks, knowing Aoi could fully well feel the blond’s erection pressing at his hole, and the mere pressure is enough to make the raven go crazy, go insane with how much he wants Uruha to be inside him already.  
  
“Bad kitties like me want to be fucked hard,” Aoi’s trying to resist the urge to cry, to move back against Uruha in desperation; or just do _anything_ for the blond to fuck him already. “Please… Aoi’s a bad kitty… Aoi wants Uruha-sama’s cock…”  
  
“What a great answer,” Uruha clucks his tongue, smirking; knowing he was painfully hard himself, and he pushes slowly into Aoi, feeling the raven’s hole take him fully whole. “ _Oh_ … Fuck,” Uruha digs his sharp nails immediately against the sides of Aoi’s thin, naked waist, something that makes the raven whimper a little. “Aoi… can you feel it? You’re swallowing me up, so good…”  
  
“U… Uruha…” Aoi’s moaning loudly, Uruha’s cock far better than the tail that had teased him from awhile ago, and he knows what the blond is referring to, because he can feel his muscles tightening around Uruha’s very own cock, something that makes him tremble and go weak in the knees. Uruha drives himself in deeper, his breaths coming out in pants and groans, and it makes Aoi feel so horny, knowing the blond was feeling so _good_ because of him. The precum from the raven’s leaking head is dripping down his own thighs, and it’s staining his legs so badly, it’s making the raven feel so _dirty_.  
  
“Aoi,” Uruha breathes, closing his eyes, pressing his hips right against his ass. “I’m all the way in, now, fuck.” Aoi can do nothing but nod simply; he can feel just how large Uruha is inside of him, now, and as Uruha tries to pull out, he shuts his eyes and vocalizes another loud cry; every of his muscles was clenching around Uruha’s cock, and he knows Uruha feels it too, he feels how tight Aoi is around his meat. “Fuck, Aoi…”  
  
“Faster,” The raven whimpers, moving back against Uruha’s cock, wanting to feel it more inside of him again. “Please...” Uruha’s too ready to comply, pulling his cock out just a bit, before driving it in again, earning himself another cry from the raven. Uruha throws his hair back, gripping the sides of Aoi’s waist painfully, and he groans as he begins thrusting in and out of the raven, the slapping of his dick against Aoi’s walls so vigorous that for a moment there’s nothing but the audible sound of them fucking hard.  
  
“Uru… sa… Uru-s _sama_ …! So… _good_ …!” Aoi’s reduced to a whimpering mess, moaning for more and more, his own cock flickering back and forth, desperately, messily. Uruha’s cock is so warm, so hot inside of him, that Aoi can feel and see nothing but pleasure for the moment, his body being held by Uruha, jerking back and forth to the rhythm of the blond’s strong thrusts.  
  
“You asked for this,” Uruha groans, feeling remotely satisfied with the raven’s reaction, before pulling out abruptly, settling back down against the couch, his own tail reaching around Aoi’s waist, curling him and bringing him to sit atop of Uruha. “Ride me good, Aoi. ”  
  
Aoi’s too happy to grant his wish; the raven moans as Uruha directs him against his cock once more, and as Aoi shifts back closer to lean back against Uruha’s chest, the blond kisses the side of the raven’s neck briefly, sinking his teeth possessively into his soft, untainted skin. Aoi purrs lightly, liking the feeling of his lover acting so domineering suddenly, and he begins riding Uruha’s cock, lifting himself up and down, his lips parting to let out a stream of uncontrollable cries out as he does so.  
  
“Good… Aoi?” Uruha kisses the side of the raven’s neck sweetly, whispering sweet nothings into his lover’s ear. His tail reaches down to curl at Aoi’s pulsing member, moving his grip up and down, and the furry hold around it almost brings Aoi over the edge, and makes him cry out loudly in pleasure.  
  
“No… _no_ … U-uru… ah… _ah…_ ,” Aoi’s raven hair strands stick to Uruha’s neck, and as the blond breathes in Aoi’s very own sweaty scent, he lets out an animalistic growl, something that sends shivers down the raven’s spine. Uruha reaches out a hand to grip from underneath Aoi’s thigh, and as he presses Aoi deeper against his cock, he lifts the raven’s leg up high, angling his thrust up into Aoi differently, and into a deeper position. His tail doesn’t stop stroking Aoi’s trembling cock, and as he pounds harder and harder up Aoi’s ass, the raven lets out a scream, tears suddenly streaking down past his eyes.  
  
“Tell me I found it,” Uruha purrs, almost felinely, which made Aoi shiver because the raven knew just how much Uruha hated acting like his cat nature. “Did I make you feel good?”  
  
“You found it,” Aoi’s eyes are still clouded with tears, biting his lips timidly. “Please... hit it again…”  
  
Uruha’s smirking, almost in satisfaction, and as he makes sure to angle up into Aoi’s prostate once more, he silences the raven’s next scream with a swift kiss to his lips, intending to bruise those lips much more with a hungry, savage kiss. His tail reaches up to run over the slit of Aoi’s cock repeatedly, and Aoi knows he’s close, so close; with a couple of more thrusts up Aoi’s sweet spot, Aoi lets out a huge moan in the kiss with Uruha, cumming all over himself as well as Uruha’s tail as it remains caressing the raven’s cock gently. Aoi tries to pull away from the kiss; but Uruha growls and keeps him in place, his tongue agitatedly twisting and curling around Aoi’s, his hands viciously running up the raven’s long dark hair, pressing him deeper into the kiss. Aoi whimpers, falling into Uruha’s hold, allowing the taller blond to do whatever he wants, feeling his lips and tongue get sorely bruised by the blond’s administration.  
  
Uruha’s still thrusting up Aoi’s ass, his own cock coming to a close, and as he finally cums inside of the raven, he breaks from Aoi’s kiss quickly, his pants coming out in heavy breathing. Aoi’s lips are swollen and bruised from the intense kiss, and his face is stained with tears, having experienced the pleasure he’s wanted after so long. Uruha smiles to the raven, admiring how beautiful he looks, and his tail loosens from around Aoi’s cock, and slithers around Aoi’s waist, bringing him close to his chest. Aoi tiredly leans in, hugging Uruha’s chest, and Uruha does the same; wrapping his arms tightly around his neko lover, kissing the tip of Aoi’s hair gently.  
  
“Was that good?” Uruha asked, brushing past sweetly down his hair. “Did I make my Aoi kitty feel better?”  
  
Aoi smiles a little; the best he can manage in his exhausted state. “You made me very happy, yes.”  
  
“Tell me I’m the best,” Uruha teases his lover, snuggling his head against him. Aoi’s tail reaches around Uruha and entangles with the blond’s one, stroking him affectionately.  
  
“Uruha-sama treats Aoi the best,” Aoi cooes, his heavy eyelids slowly coming to a close. “Aoi loves Uruha-sama the most.”  
  
“I love you too, sweetheart,” Uruha kisses him once more, cradling him in his arms. “Maybe you being in heat isn’t such a bad thing after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty sex. Because what else is better? Also, Aoi admitted he was a cat on Twitter, so... :D I'm just bringing our fantasies to life. orz. And yes, I know only female cats go into heat. I don't care. XD
> 
> I blame fumuko for my tail fetish. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like so I know people like this shit XD


End file.
